


When Night Falls

by Minshinki



Series: Zombie Fest flashfics [1]
Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Community: zombie_fest, Gen, Mutant Zombie Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshinki/pseuds/Minshinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't ponder the reality of the group pursuing him. Alex knew he could lose the majority of the creatures, but the ducking and hiding required would no doubt bring him face to face with the very thing he was truly running from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 for the first Zombie Fest on LJ but I never got around to posting it. Cleaned it up a bit and here it is. I had more in mind, but I never got around to writing it so it just ends. Sorry.

The streets were drenched from the recent heavy rainfall, leaving the gutters flooded with water and gore. The puddles he ran through announced his presence to every predator nearby, but to look down and watch his step could be certain death.

He didn't ponder the reality of the group pursuing him. Alex knew he could lose the majority of the creatures, but the ducking and hiding required would no doubt bring him face to face with the very thing he was truly running from.

While out on food recon, he'd stepped into the path of a Danyen.

He pointedly ignored the sounds of bones snapping, wet gurgling and a sickening ripping sound emitting from a dark alley he breezed past. He could barely help himself, let alone attempt to rescue someone far beyond his help.

Multiple keening wails rose up from behind him, the Others were breaking from the pursuit to join in the feast. Despite this, he kept running. The number of footsteps behind him were dwindling...all except one.

It wasn't running, having no need to run when its long stride easily kept pace behind him. He knew the Danyen had his scent, knew it could overtake him any time it wanted. Just like he knew it wouldn't, wanting to taunt him with the slim chance of freedom, driving out all hope with each thwarted attempt. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He ran faster, if that was even possible, his lungs threatening to burst. He had a reason to live, a reason to keep running. 

All Alex had to do was make it to the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Danyens are based off the gigantic motherfuckers in the Resident Evil films, with waaay heightened senses. Unless you kill it, it will always remember your scent to track you down. Hope that explains why I focused on it so much. My writing style has improved but constructive criticism is always welcomed, especially since I don't have a beta at the moment.


End file.
